THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE
by Dialga VS Axel
Summary: Soda suffers from a fatal nightmare and Luna Blade can't help him. Now with a new gang in town, life just got worse for the greasers. But does Dallas know anything about this new gang? PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The Nightmare

THE OUTSIDERS: THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE

It was 5 years after the murder that changed everyone's lives. But Sodapop Curtis and his new girlfriend Luna Blade were acting as if nothing happened. Luna Blade had short bright blonde greased back hair and one blue eye and one green eye. Soda met her as she crashed a Jet-Set's car, a new rival gang around town and Soda laughed as she ran like the wind awayfrom that gang and to the DX Gas Station.

_"Luna? Where are you!?" Soda screamed into darkness, Luna never responded, it than occurred to Soda that he was having THAT nightmare again. Where Luna told him that she never loved him and she loved Dallas Winston insted. "LUNA!" Soda screamed even louder as he tried to escape the choking hold of his nightmare. Finally, no one could hear him scream._

It was the middle of the night that Luna woke to Soda's shallow breathing and did the only thing that woke him up in this state. Luna splashed a cup of water in Soda's face. "WAKE UP! YOU ARE DREAMIN' ABOUT IT AGAIN!" Luna screamed after sitting up. "Luna? Is everything alright?" Darrel called and Luna yelled, "Everything's fine! Ya' don't need to call the Emergency Room yet Darry! I only have a few more months!" Luna laughed as Soda hit her in the face with his pillow. "You drench me every night. Sheesh. Go back to sleep. We have work in the morning." Luna laughed as Soda kissed her forehead and the two went back to sleep. But little did Soda know, this Nightmare will start to infect EVERYONE in the gang...including Luna.


	2. Luna's Fear

THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE

The next morning, Soda woke to a scream. Luna's scream. "LUNA!" Soda screamed and fell off the bed. "Soda, calm down. Luna's fine. She just had a sharp pain course through her. She might scream like that for a a couple months, but if it's time, that scream will sound like rape. So be listening to the tone of her scream. Okay?" Darry embraced Soda untill he calmed down and after that, Soda ran to Luna. "Luna, are you okay?" Luna looked at him with a slight smile, "Soda, we should head out. Got a blue mustang to work on and the Jet-Sets are payin' top notch to get it fixed." Luna grabbed her uniform and her DX hat and walked out the door. "I worry about her. I mean with her being this close to her due date she shouldn't be working this hard." Darrel laid a hand on Soda's shoulder, "Soda, she'll be fine. How about we go somewhere tonight to lift the mood after work?" Soda smiled, "Sure beats bein' here!" Darrel laughed as Soda ran out the door, "VERY FUNNY SODA!"

(8 hours later)

Luna and Soda walked home after a hard day at work. Without warning, Luna screamed. "Luna, baby, are you alright?" Luna screamed once more and relaxed. "Soda can you carry me home? I don't think I can walk home." Soda nodded and picked Luna up. "Hey Soda?" luna looked up at Soda, "Yeah Luna?" Luna smiled slightly as Soda looked down at her. "What should we name our baby?" Soda looked at the stars thinking, "How about, Elsa?" Luna smiled lovingly, "Yeah, our little Elsa...". As they approached the house, Darrel laughed seeing Soda carrying Luna, "Already have to carry her Soda?" Darrel laughed and Luna rolled her eyes. " Oh, ha ha, very funny Darry. Let's go!" Soda stopped when he felt Luna tense, "Luna? Soda immediatly dropped to his knees after Luna fell.

_Luna stood in darkness. "Soda? Where are you?!" Luna started panicking. Soda walked up to her, "Soda. Oh thank god you're here baby." Soda glared at her, "I don't love you Luna. You're nothing but a washout slutty whore!" Luna was thrown down and was removed from her jeans. "Soda stop! This isn't like you!" Luna screamed desprately but Soda shut her up by thrusting into her. HARD. "SODA!" Luna cried as tears streamed down her face. "That's right. Scream my name you good for nothing whore." Soda growled as Luna screamed his name once more as he struck her G-Spot. "Now, will you be good if I release in your mouth?" Soda growled and Luna sealed her mouth shut. "Now, now don't be like that." Soda forced Luna's mouth open nearly dislocating it and thrusted into her mouth. Luna choked as Soda released deep down her throat, forcing her to swallow. Soda got up and left, leaving Luna violated and raped on the ground as she was swallowed by her nightmare._

Darrel held Luna still as she writhed in pain from her nightmare. Soda got back from inside and splashed cold water in Luna's face causing her to wake from her horrid nightmare. "Luna, are you okay?" Darrel asked worried for Luna and Soda looked her in the eyes softly and comfortingly as Luna's eyes began to tear up. "Soda..." Luna started to cry harder than ever. Soda held her as she cried soothing her with a song that he knew.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight  
Not a footprint to be seen  
A kingdom of isolation,  
And it looks like you're the queen.

The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows you tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good girl you always have to be  
Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know  
Well, now they know

Let it go, let it go  
Can't hold it back anymore  
Let it go, let it go  
Turn away and slam the door

You don't care  
What they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered you anyway

It's funny how some distance  
Makes everything seem small  
And the fears that once controlled you  
Can't get to you at all

It's time to see what you can do  
To test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules for you  
You're free

Let it go, let it go  
You are one with the wind and sky  
Let it go, let it go  
They'll never see you cry

Here you stand  
And here you'll stay  
Let the storm rage on

Your power flurries through the air into the ground  
Your soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around  
And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast  
You're never going back,  
The past is in the past

Let it go, let it go  
And you'll rise like the break of dawn  
Let it go, let it go  
That perfect girl is gone

Here you stand  
In the light of day  
Let the storm rage on,  
The cold never bothered you anyway."

Luna relaxed as Soda looked at her lovingly. "You're going to be okay...I promise" Luna nodded but as Soda leaned in to kiss her, Luna pushed him away and ran inside crying. "What's wrong with Luna?" Darrel asked and Soda shook his head, "I think it has something to do with a nightmare." 


	3. Luna's Betrayal

THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE

Luna was sobbing into her pillow as Darrel came in her room with the rest of the gang. "Luna? Are you...CRYING?" Ponyboy asked and Luna threw a blade at SODA! "Woah, easy Luna. What happened?" Dallas asked and as Luna sat up, Soda saw the fear in her eyes as he looked at her. "Luna, please I can't-" Luna pushed Dallas down on the bed and forced her tongue into Dallas' mouth. Dallas who was still stunned at her increased dominance, slid her shirt off. Luna pulled away shocked that Dallas would do THAT. "Luna... I loved you ever since I saw you crash that Jet-Set's car." Dallas whispered in Luna's ear as Soda watched in horror as his nightmare became a reality right before his eyes. "Dallas... I love you..." THAT BROKE HIM.

Luna on the other hand was under Dallas and screaming his name in pleasure. "Luna baby, I want you as my own." Dallas whispered and that threw Luna over the edge. Luna screamed Dallas' name one last time before collapsing on the bed. "Luna Blade... you were great." Luna reached over and grabbed the sheets. "You were better!" Dallas just smiled and whispered, "Will you marry me?" Luna sat up quickly, "YES! Dallas Winston I'll be yours!" Soda was listening through the door and broke down in tears as he threw the paper that said, "Luna Blade will you marry me? Signed, Sodapop Curtis" in the trash and ran out the door. Soda started to sing once more as he walked outside in the rain.

Soda:

"Oh, Luna. My lover please forgive me... Why did it have to end like this? If only I had just been there for you. Just like I used to do, I was remiss. So distracted by my nightmares. Now I'm alone, I just don't know what to do... Do you want to be my lover?..." Soda broke down in tears as he sang the last sentence. "Oh Luna, I'm sorry... LUNA!"


	4. Soda's Betrayal

In My Heart There Is No Room

Chapter 4: Turned

Soda walked up to the black mustang. Riku stood waiting for him. "Sodapop Curtis. You came to join us?" Riku approached Soda with the rest of his gang. "I'm here to turn sides against my gang." Soda growled as Riku opened the car's trunk and took out a pure black leather jacket with silver lining. "Alright! You're sure you want to do this?" Soda nodded and Riku smirked darkly as they drove off. "Okay now Soda, I want you to repeat these words. Conceal the screams, don't feel the betrayals." Soda repeated them, than again, and again, and again than his eyes turned dark with fury.

Darry was pacing the floor, "We couldn't find him. But we did see the black mustang had a new recruit. What could this mean Dallas?" Dallas shook his head, "I don't know Darry, I just don't-" the two looked over at the door as Steve ran in. "Steve buddy what happend? AND WHERE'S PONYBOY?!" Dallas stood up beside Darry to prevent him from attacking Steve, "Ponyboy was violated..." Darry bared his teeth, "By WHO." Steve took a step back, "By...Soda."


	5. Is Luna dead? Or is Soda dreaming?

Chapter 5: Losing Her

It was after the fatel nightmare that Luna was screaming in Darrel's car. And I have a pretty good feeling WHY. "Darry STOP JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Luna became fierce after Soda's death and to make matters worse, Luna was alone and her due date was in a week, plus Darrel couldn't get near her. "Luna, please. You need to- LUNA!" Darrel noticed Luna running away from him, fast. "LUNA PLEASE THIS ISN'T HELPING YOUR CASE!" Luna finally stopped after screaming in agony. "Darry, leave." Luna snarled but Darrel never moved from his spot on the ground next to Luna. "No. Luna, you need help." Luna was about to fight back when- "Luna! Oh, baby how long has it been since I saw your pretty face?" Luna looked behind her and saw- "SODA!" Luna ran faster than she did running form Darry. "Soda, she almost killed me today." Luna whispered in Soda's ear and Soda laughed as Luna leaned in to kiss him. The sparks reignited as their lips collided. "Luna. I demand you explain WHY you wouldn't let me-" Darrel was cut off by Luna's harsh and rape-like scream.

Soda dropped to his knees the second Luna fell to hers. "Soda! It's time!" Luna screamed and Soda was stunned for a moment but shook out of his trance. "Alright Luna breathe. I don't want you passing out and forcing us to do an emergency C-Section." Luna felt the need to push as a contraction came over her. "Soda, remove her jeans. She's going to start having contractions." Soda couldn't get her jeans off so he cut them off with Luna's switchblade. "SODA!" Luna screamed as blood poured out of the cut in her jeans making Soda cringe back in shock as Luna panted. "Soda, this might not be the place for this to happen. We need to get her back to the house or somewhere safe. She might attract our rival gangs."

(4 years later)

"Luna... Wake up... Please..." Soda whispered while knowing that her strong life and will was gone. And it was because of him and his stupidity.

(1 hour ago)

Soda was locked in a closet. Dallas locked him in that closet because Dallas recently found out that Soda betrayed them.

Dallas:

"This day is going to be perfect. The kind of day I know that nothing could go wrong. My gang will say i look great in uniform,and Soda will not be found!'

Soda:

"This day was going to be perfect, the kind of day of which I've wanted all along. Everyone will will gather 'round, say we look great together. But what they DON'T know is that I have fooled them ALL!"

Dallas:

I don't fear that I may lose her to one who wants to use her, not care for, love and cherish her each day! For I oh-so love the bride, oh, in my heart, she does reside. Oh, Luna Blade, I'll soon be by your side!

Soda:

I care not a thing about the ring! I won't partake in any cake! Vows, well I'll be lying when I say... That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together. The truth is I don't care for her at all! No, I do not love the bride! FOR MY HEART IS DEAD INSIDE!" But I still want her to be MINE!"

Dallas:

Finally the moment has arrived! For me, to save one lovely bride!

Soda:

Oh the wedding I won't make, she'll end up marrying her savior! LUNA BLADE WILL BE-

Dallas: Mine. All mine...

Soda broke out and raced to Luna with his blade out and open, stabbed her in the back of her neck. Everyone froze as Soda's new gang approached him. "Nice work Soda..." Soda looked at Riku and heard Luna's voice, "SODA! WAKE UP!"

Soda woke to everyone around him even the gang he betrayed his lover tere with him. "Soda... how could you betray me!" Luna screamed and raced off crying with Dallas hot on her heels chasing after her. "Soda, you're one of them... this is all you. Don't even think about coming back to us. You disgraced us and your daughter. I disown you Sodapop Curtis..."


	6. Betrayed

THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE

"Dallas... WAKE UP!" Luna screamed as the gang ran in at the sound of her scream. "Luna?! What-" Dallas was cut off when Luna screamed once more. "Oh no. Where is Soda? He needs to be here!" Darrel ran off too look for his younger brother as the gang helped Luna in anyway they could. "SODA! Where are you?!" Darrel called but then saw the black mustang pulling up. "Hey Darry. Nice to see you walking around in this storm." Soda smirked darkly as he got out of the car. "Soda, why did you leave us and join THEM? Don't you know Luna needs you, RIGHT NOW." Darrel growled and Soda laughed, "No she doesn't. She needs Dallas. I joined them because she betrayed me right in front of my eyes! I'M NEVER GOING BACK!" Soda screamed and Riku nodded his head to tell Soda that he needed to do what had to be done. Soda pulled out his blade, and pinned Darrel. Blood poured out as Soda cut deep into into Darrel's leg. A dark gleam in Soda's eyes flashed as he got up and left his brother on the ground as the black mustang drove off.

Luna gave one final push as- "SODA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Luna screamed as Soda removed his jacket and walked over to her. "Luna... I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have betrayed you and Elsa in the first place. I'm going to make things right with you and our-" Soda caught the look in Dallas' eyes as Luna started crying. "Soda, Luna. I'm sorry. Luna went into labor too early. Elsa didn't make it..." Luna started crying harder and Soda ran out the door with his jacket. "Riku... I didn't make it in time..." Soda whispered and Riku nodded, "I'm sorry Soda. I think you might need something to calm you down." Riku smiled darkly as they drove off.

Dallas followed the black mustang to a dark ally where Soda and Riku got out as Soda kissed Riku fiercely as Riku removed Soda's shirt. Soda pushed Riku off and went back into the black mustang. "Hey, Soda? You feeling okay? I thought you wanted this as much as I do." Soda turned and Riku smiled, 'I'm not ready for my second attack yet Riku. Just give me some time okay?" Soda whispered darkly as Riku also looked at him with a deadly glare and nodded, "You're next victims, are Luna Blade and Dallas Winston. Don't even try escaping this one. Or else, You will be MY next victim." Riku snarled and Soda drove the black mustang off into the night as Dallas recongnized that voice. "Soda. YOU BETRAYER. You're not touching Luna even if you come back to this gang."


	7. The Dragonmark

THE ENDLESS NIGHTMARE

Life got worse after Soda left. Darrel wasn't found so the gang left in the morning. "Okay, I know where the mustang is! Follow me!" Ponyboy yelled and the gang raced afte him and stopped. Darrel was on the ground bleeding from the cut Soda madethe night before. "You walked right into my trap. Ponyboy I thought you wre smarter than this. YOU NEVER USE YOUR HEAD!" Soda screamed and Ponyboy cringed back in fear at Soda's harsh tone. "Luna. You left me for Dallas. I loved you but you made me join them. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT LUNA!" Luna stepped forward, and started to sing.

_I'm so tired of being here_  
_Suppressed by all my childish fears_  
_And if you have to leave_  
_I wish that you would just leave_  
_'Cause your presence still lingers here_  
_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_  
_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_  
_And I held your hand through all of these years_  
_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_  
_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_  
_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_  
_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_  
_This pain is just too real_  
_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_  
_But though you're still with me_  
_I've been alone all along_

_...me, me, me._

Soda shook out of his trance and relaxed the blade in his hand. "Luna... Oh, LUNA! I'm so sorry I betrayed you! I love you, I will make it up to you I promise!" Soda cried but Riku repeated the words in Soda's ear making him pull his blade once more and place it on Luna's throat. "SODA! Please! I might have left you for Dally, but I thought you left for good! I still love you!" Soda was still under the influence of the fury deep inside of him. Luna realized that his nightmares have control over him and kissed him deeply. "Luna!? Baby are you alright?" Soda dropped his blade as Luna embraced him tightly. "Love will turn. Love will turn!" Soda relaxed and everything changed.

(5 years later.)

Luna Blade walked out the door. Everyone stood to look at her as she slowly walked up to the alter. Soda looked at her and smiled warmly. Luna returned that smile as she stood beside him. "Everyone, we aer gathered here today to witness the union of two greasers, Luna Blade and Sodapop Curtis." Soda looked at Luna and turned to her. "Luna Blade, although you almost died SEVERAL times. I want you too know that I will stand by you until the end of time." Soda slid a platinum ring on Luna's finger and Luna smiled warmly. "Sodapop Curtis, even though I almost lost you, I still want you to be mine until the end of our lives." Luna slid the same ring on Soda's finger. "Soda, you may kiss the bride." Soda and Luna's lips collided with the others as the other gangs celebrated the union of the two greasers. "Hey! Soda and Luna let me get a picture of the two of you!" Luna's breathing caught as Dallas glared at Soda. "Dallas. What are you doing?" Luna asked in fear but Soda knew what was going to happen and he carried Luna off to his car as the sound of a gunshot was heard. "SODA!" Luna screamed as a bullet shot her leg. "Soda... Help Me!" Soda was about to reach Luna when Dallas pinned him. "Dallas. LET ME GO!" Soda screamed and Dallas was about to fire the gun when LUNA stabbed him in the back as Soda was able to recover and run to Luna. "Like I said, i won't let ANYTHING happen to you baby." Luna whispered and kissed Soda harshly as Soda went to bite her neck stopping him as she did. "Soda... Not now, we're in public." Luna growled and Soda looked at her. "I don't care..." Soda bit her neck right after he said that darwing blood. "No one can take you now..." Soda whispered and Luna marked him as well before they kissed once more as the mark glowed blue and changed into the shape of a dragon. The Dragonmark.


	8. Author's Note!

AUTHORS NOTE: The nightmare may be over, but the Dragonmark chose Soda and Luna to embark in a war to save the dragon race. The Dragonmark chose them because of Luna's willing to die for Soda and vice-versa. Now, Soda and Luna must find the others chosen by the Dragonmark in order to save everyone. But little did Soda know, he was cursed with the power of water. Soda must find the Water Dragon in order to control his element and Luna must find the Acid Dragon to control HER element of poison. There are 11 more chosen by the Dragonmark, and Luna and Soda must find them before the Darkness Dragon, Cynder takes over the entire world to shroud the world in darkness.

I am open to suggestions!


End file.
